Trying to See Sensei’s Face
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: They didn't mesh well, they really kind of hated each other at first, the challenge is what brought them together again and again. Old habits die hard.
1. Trying to see His Face

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shonen ai, and I could seriously care less what you think.

God I feel like an idiot. I posted the wrong file yesterday cuz I'm a moron and I didn't notice at all until today when FxF pointed out that I spelt Kyuubi wrong which I thought I had changed and I went back only to realize that I only posted the first part… It wasn't even supposed to have chapters…

So for those of you who have already read the first part you can probably just scroll down to the last set of –- everything after that is new but the first parts still essentially the same only Kyuubi's spelled right…I hope…Sorry for the inconvenience…

Another little look into parts of Calming Circles, this ones actually before Calming Circles and explains how Sasuke winds up back in Konoha. I hope you like it.

Hope

--

Trying to See Sensei's Face

--

Sasuke stepped into the dimly lit room approaching the bed without a sound. For a moment he stared out the window, over the shingled roof of the neighboring building, thick clouds hung low in the sky hiding the moon from view. Finally he allowed himself to look down at the figure curled on the bed below the window, a mass of limbs, blankets and yellow hair. The Uchiha took another step forward this one not as silent; he wanted the blond to know he was there. Although the blond didn't move Sasuke's dark eyes caught how the blonds even breathing paused ever so slightly as he woke, how his lean muscles tensed somewhat. To anyone else it would look as though he hadn't even heard the noise, like his dream may have changed or he was cold, but Sasuke could tell, the blond was prepared for action. Sasuke didn't speak, he stood completely still as wisps of orange chakra bleed away from the blond, again in such a calm, gentle way a stranger would assume that the blond was just becoming negligent in his sleep. Sasuke knew better. The blond was trying to find out who he was, how strong he was. The Uchiha allowed his own chakra lose a bit, enough to make it recognizable, but allowing Naruto's to reach him, rather than reach out first. Streaks of invisible orange barely brushed against blue before recoiling quickly in surprise. Neither ninja moved but Sasuke pushed his chakra in the blond's direction touching swirling orange gently. The Uchiha allowed the blond several minutes to think standing completely still as he waited. Finally the blonde rolled over, his eyes were still closed and he looked as though he was still fast asleep but Sasuke took it as invitation to take the last couple steps to the bed where he kneeled.

"Naruto." He whispered quietly the blond didn't move still feigning sleep. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch his cheek but he kept his hands on the bed frame "Konoha's in danger." He continued then paused wondering how he was going to ask his question. "I need you to ask Kyuubi something for me." He finally said very slowly "I need you to ask him if the mangekyou can control him." The confusion and uncertainty radiating off the blond was palpable, his chakra swirled around Sasuke in a defensive manner. Sasuke waited aware of what a positive answer would mean for Naruto. The blond obviously knew he had killed his brother and though he sometimes seemed like a moron, he would know that meant Sasuke had the mangekyou now. If Kyuubi could be controlled he would be giving dangerous information to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to relax completely, to make himself seem less threatening, wanting now more than ever to reach out and touch the blond, to tell him he wouldn't hurt him. Instead he waited. He found himself suddenly staring into blue eyes the conflicting emotions apparent behind the clear pools. Sasuke tried his hardest to allow Naruto to see he didn't mean any harm in his own eyes but he had never been very good at that.

"Yes." He answered sounding as though the word scared him. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a small breath as his brain jumped into overdrive.

"Kyuubi didn't attack Konoha by choice, Madara made him. Itachi didn't just kill the clan; he was protecting Konoha from civil war. Madara's coming after you." He said opening his eyes Naruto held his dark gaze before he sat up staring off at the opposite wall.

"Itachi did something to me." Naruto said slowly Sasuke's expression suddenly darkened and Naruto could see him reworking his understanding of the situation so he shook his head. "Nothing bad, I don't think." Naruto paused as the calculating stopped behind those dark eyes "He just kind of appeared, he said he just wanted to talk. He was asking me what I would do if you attacked Konoha…and then a bird flew into my mouth…he said he gave me some of his power and then left."

"What do you mean some of his power?" Sasuke asked Naruto shrugged

"I have no clue, he didn't explain, he just did it and left. I don't feel any different and I don't think I can't do anything I couldn't before. Everything's the same." They held each others gaze for several moments, each thinking in overdrive.

"Has Tsunade examined you?" Sasuke asked Naruto shook his head

"I haven't told anyone." Sasuke shot a weak glare at him

"Dobe, how do you know whatever he did isn't killing you?" Sasuke demanded his slight anger barely masking his sudden worry. Naruto smiled at his weak attempt.

"Well assuming what you were saying is true, it isn't." Sasuke scowled

"You need to go see Tsunade."

"And tell her what? Sasuke was just in my room and is denying some of the basic facts of life. Will you see if Itachi, who by the way is dead, is trying to kill me?" Naruto slid off his bed and wandered over to his dresser, Sasuke stood and watched as he pulled on a shirt. "We'll go to Sakura." He said turning back to Sasuke "If it'll make you feel better." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Just go."

--

Sakura woke swinging; if Sasuke wasn't as quick as he was he would have lost his face. As it was her knuckles barely brushed the bridge of his nose her eyes widening in surprise as she recognized the dark ninja leaning precariously away from her fist.

"Sasuke?" she hissed dropping her fist eyes darting to the blond beside the Uchiha, also leaning out of the girls reach. "What's going on?" she demanded leaving Sasuke presently surprised at the lack of a squeal or hug.

"I need you to look for something wrong with me." Naruto answered the girl rose an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Naruto shrugged

"Don't really know, something that could possibly kill me or an Uchiha." The medic blinked at him.

"Do I get to know why? Or is this a Sasuke and Naruto thing?"

"Itachi did something to me, but I don't really know what."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded getting out of bed and storming across the room to flick on the light "Sit down." She ordered turning back to the blonde with a scowl chakra pooling in her hands as she approached him. "I can't believe you." She hissed examining him. Both boys waited quietly until Sakura pulled back fixing him with a confused look. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked him slowly

"Yes, of course I am, if I didn't I would have said something sooner. I'm not a complete idiot."

"What about Kyuubi?"

"Nothings changed." Naruto said in an exasperated way.

"Is something wrong with Kyuubi?" Sasuke demanded Sakura looked between the two for several moments.

"I don't really know. But something's different. I don't know much about the seal but something's changed since I last looked at you. I would suggest asking one of the toads or something…Are you sure you feel okay?" Naruto nodded with a sigh

"What did Itachi say to you?" Sasuke asked the calculating look back in his eyes both ex team mates considered him for a moment "Right before or after the bird."

"He said some stuff about stopping you from destroying Konoha, and then the bird flew in my mouth." Sakura rose an eyebrow at him "And then he told me he gave me some power and hoped I didn't have to use it." Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"Madara believes I want to destroy Konoha, because the elders forced Itachi to kill the clan. Itachi believed I would act in the same way. But he spent his entire life trying to protect the city, so he gave Naruto the power to stop me once I had the Mangekyou. Madara is planning on using the Kyuubi to destroy the city. But if the mangekyou can manipulate you by manipulating Kyuubi there's no need to remove him, it would be a waste of chakra."

"Unless Naruto can somehow resist." Sakura said lightly both boys looked at her and she shrugged "Itachi knew you were going to be pissed, have the mangekyou, and easy access to possibly the largest chakra store in existence." She ticked her list off on three fingers "If he's planning on stopping you he's allowing you to think you have access to that storage and lure you in to your death when the store turns on you." She sighed "It's just a guess but at least its something." The room was silent

"Let's go try it." Naruto suggested getting strange looks from both his old team mates. "What? We have to start somewhere." He reasoned as he stood.

--

Sakura paced nervously around the edge of the old training grounds. They were as far from the city as possible but still within limits. The only light was from the moon that was muted by a thin film of cloud cover. Sasuke and Naruto stood in the center of the grounds a large stone at the far end of the field. Naruto had his eyes shut as he unlocked the seal, and though in the darkness she couldn't see, Sakura knew he would be changing as orange chakra began to swirl forming three tails almost instantaneously. The two only looked at each other for several moments before Sasuke pointed at the stone. "Pick it up." He said coolly there was a long pause as neither moved before Naruto began walking in the direction of the rock freezing half way as he tried to resist. "Pick it up." Sasuke repeated. Again the blond didn't move for several minutes but in less than twenty minutes Naruto was holding the stone in one hand. Both boys relaxed and Naruto dropped the rock with a tired sigh

"I'm exhausted." He groaned "I don't see how Itachi thought I could fight that for any amount of time…"

"But you could fight it right?" Sakura asked walking briskly across the field. Naruto shrugged noncommittally

"Sort of but barely."

"We need Kakashi." Sakura concluded

"Why?"

"You might not be able to disobey a command, but if you're given two conflicting commands maybe you can choose which to fallow." Naruto grinned "I'll be right back."

--

"Pick up the stone." Sasuke commanded

"Don't pick up the stone." Kakashi countered. The blond stood still for several moments.

"Pick it up."

"Don't" The blond didn't move.

"Do it!"

"Don't." still the blond stood still a triumphant grin stretched across his face.

"I can do this." He said with a grin rocking back on his heels "I could do this forever." Sakura approached the rest of her old team her grin mirroring the blonds.

"That's all nice but how are you planning on killing him?" Kakashi asked his voice monotone as he somehow managed to read in the darkness. "No ones been able to touch him, just because Naruto won't destroy Konoha doesn't mean Madara won't."

"Then we have to make him stay still long enough to kill him." Naruto said Sasuke snorted

"Why didn't I think of that?" He said barely keeping his eyes from rolling. Naruto glared at the Uchiha

"The question is how." Sakura sighed

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto suggested

"I doubt he'd attack during the day, and Shikamaru can't really do anything without sunlight." Sakura ran a hand through her hair apprehensively.

"Running fire, we make our own light."

"Even if we have him standing still, there's his mangekyou to worry about." Kakashi put it glancing up over the edge of his book only to receive a glare from all three of his old students.

"Well what's your brilliant idea?" Naruto asked

"Why don't you three use your heads for something other than keeping your ears apart?" he only received more glares, though he didn't see any over his book.

"Okay, fine." Sakura huffed "We have to find a way to keep him from using the mangekyou."

"And?" Kakashi asked Sakura glared at him

"And what?" she demanded

"What's the root of your problem?" Kakashi questioned

"Is this really the time for this?" the girl hissed Kakashi simply ignored her

"How old is Madara?" he asked instead the three teens fell silent

"So then the real problem is that he appears to be immortal." Naruto said slowly

"And the question is even if we have him standing still and not using his mangekyou, will he die by normal means?" Sakura added

"And I doubt we'll have more than once chance so we can't risk not getting it right the first time." Sasuke spoke quietly his dark eyes calculating.

"So then we have to have a fool proof way to kill him." Naruto sighed "We could cut out his heart, or cut his head off."

"He could regenerate." Sakura said shaking her head "We could seal him in something."

"Like what?" the blond countered

"Cut his eyes out." Three heads turned in Sasuke's direction.

"Good now how do you keep him from using the mangekyou?"

"Ino." Sakura suggested the men all gapped at her

"Are you trying to get her killed?" Naruto asked

"She's much stronger! She can withstand small attacks from within the host and she wouldn't be in his body when we killed him, shed just be there long enough to make him close his eyes for like a second. If we protect her body she can do it."


	2. Going After Bells

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shonen ai, and I could seriously care less what you think.

God I feel like an idiot. I posted the wrong file yesterday cuz I'm a moron and I didn't notice at all until today when FxF pointed out that I spelt Kyuubi wrong which I thought I had changed and I went back only to realize that I only posted the first part… It wasn't even supposed to have chapters…

So for those of you who have already read the first part please go back to the first chapter because I'm an idiot. So Sorry!

Hope

--

Going After Bells

--

Sasuke stepped into his old team mate's room. For a moment he stared out the window, over the shingled roof of the neighboring building, the thick clouds had dissipated leaving only gauzy white wisps across the now peach sky. The pink light of the sunrise gave the entire room an ethereal feel, the colors were all off and the shadows were strange, they made it feel as though time had stopped. Finally Sasuke allowed himself to turn to face the figure standing behind him, his piercing blue eyes watching him intently.

"I should go." The words sounded strange to Sasuke even if they were his own. The blond nodded

"I'll speak to Tsunade," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away. Sasuke turned again and approached the window. "Hey Sasuke," Sasuke froze and continued to stare out the now open window. "You are coming back right?" Sasuke turned once more to face the blond "Because you know I'm totally fucked if you don't." The blond laughed trying to make it sound like a joke but his laugh was hallow and Sasuke could read the terror in his blue eyes. Sasuke nodded the left side of his mouth twisting up just slightly.

"You'd be more than fucked dobe." Naruto glared at him as he turned back to the window "I'll come back." He replied and disappeared. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before going to close the window. He didn't bother to look out; he knew there was nothing to see.

--

It had been a week and four days, and Naurto's nerves were wound tighter than he had thought possible. He was constantly restless he couldn't ever sit still. It was for this reason he was sitting on a cold and slightly wet park bench. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard a noise in the grass, and almost shrieked when a snake poked its head out of the lawn lifting it to the level of Naruto's knee. He blinked at the reptile for several moments the creatures tongue flicked out in a bored hiss. Naruto looked around then leaned toward the snake examining it, it seemed like an average garden snake. Sasuke had said he would send a message and instructions when it was time for the team to move but he hadn't specified exactly what that message would look like.

"Did Sasuke send you?" the blond asked feeling quite silly. The snake simply hissed again, apparently it wasn't going to say anything. Naruto reached out hesitantly and the creature took that as an invitation to slip up his arm and perch on his shoulder as it let out another bored hiss. "Right…" Naruto considered the snake for another moment before turning and heading in the direction of Sakura's house.

He found Ino at Sakura's house and Kakashi in his apartment only a few blocks away while the girls went to get Shikamaru. As the small party slipped through the gates of Konoha the snake dropped from the blonds shoulder and lead the way.

It was nearly midnight when the snake disappeared into a hole in the ground leaving the five ninja who had previously been fallowing it glancing at each other in confusion. "That was the message right?" Sakura asked "We didn't just fallow a random snake for thirteen hours did we?" no one answered as they waited. Several minutes passed in silence before anyone heard it, the rhythmic and all too familiar sound of approaching ninja. The five Konoha ninja turned to the noise and braced themselves. It was only seconds before the eight ninja leapt into view; they were in two groups, what Naruto assumed to be the remaining members of Akatsuki and Sasuke's team. The two groups stopped as they saw the five ninja in their path and Madara laughed.

"Well I suppose traveling in such a large group is quite conspicuous." He said lightly but only received silence from the five ninja. Naruto's heart was beating wildly in his chest but he stayed still at the forefront of their group, trying to reassure himself that everything would go as planned. He took a defensive stance and focused on unlocking the Kyuubi's seal. Madara chuckled lightly; Naruto appeared to be walking into his trap, aiding him. "Yes, why don't you come out Kyuubi." The result was instantaneous as the seal spun and Kyuubi's chakra exploded from the blond's body, he writhed in pain and his team mates were forced to leap out of the way. The ghostly body of the four tails soon morphed, solidified, grew as each new tail was released, only stopping at eight. The fox let out a low growl, his form almost completely renewed, the only visible difference the fact that his back only just barely breached the tops of the trees. The ninja stood in awed silence, even Madara seeming slightly surprised. The debris from several trees that the demon had displaced settled slowly in the silence.

Sasuke stepped forward trying not to worry about whether or not Naruto was alright, theoretically the uneven gates should have protected him for the most part but the explosion of chakra wasn't comforting. Not only that but he was now definitely looking into the eyes of Kyuubi, Naruto was no where to be found, Sasuke prayed the demon was on their side. "Amazing isn't it?" Madara said sounding quite pleased with himself as Sasuke continued to approach. The younger Uchiha stopped only a few feet from Kyuubi's muzzle. He held the foxes gaze, two pairs of red eyes boring into each other, Kyuubi released another low growl and snapped his jaws in a way that almost gave the appearance of laughter and Sasuke smirked nodding as he turned on his heel.

"Quite." He answered his eyes gliding over to Hawk "The three of you have thirty seconds to pick a side, anyone with Akatsuki will be killed." He said as Sakura and Kakashi came to stand by his side.

"What are you doing?" Madara hissed

"Our clan gave their lives for the good of Konoha, I won't destroy that." He said simply "Fifteen seconds." Karin started toward Sasuke eyeing Kyuubi with suspicion, Sasuke nodded, if worse came to worse Karin would be useful. With her and the absence of Kisame they had the advantage.

"You're being foolish." Madara hissed "Kyuubi destroy them."

"Don't." Sasuke commanded, the demon, much to Madara's annoyance didn't move. Sasuke made several quick hand seals and the forest around them burst into flames as the Konoha ninja attacked. Shikamaru and Ino kept behind the Kyuubi who seemed quite content to do as planned, he obviously held a grudge against the oldest Uchiha if the way he struck at the man was any indication. With the help of the demon the remainder of team hawk and Konan were wiped out quickly leaving only two beside Madara. Both Pein and Zetsu seemed rather reluctant to go up against a giant fox and six highly trained ninja on their own. Kakashi motioned for Shikamaru and Ino to move in and as the teenagers moved forward, restless demon on their heels, Madara backed up. The man was unknowingly aiding the two as he grew closer to the flames and elongating his shadow. His shadow flickered in the light of the flames and he froze in his spot. Sakura and Kakashi took their places beside Ino as she fell limp, Shikamaru allowed the man to rip off his mask and for a moment stared into blood red eyes before they shut and Sasuke lashed out. Madara fell to the ground with a thump.

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked as the fires around them dissipated. Kyuubi swiped out a pawn both slightly crushing the man and dragging his body several feet.

"If he isn't he isn't getting up anytime soon…" Kakashi said the five ninja looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Shikamaru asked picking up Ino, who was definitely breathing but still unconscious. "None of us are in good enough shape to get back to Konoha but there are two Akastuki members still alive and we don't know about Madara." Kyuubi dug a quick hole and rolled the now motionless Uchiha into it before recovering the ditch.

"We can't stay here," Sakura said without much conviction. The Kyuubi lay down ignoring the girls comment in favor of fixing the group with a steady look. After several long seconds the demon let out an annoyed snort before pushing up on his forelegs and stretching forward to the Uchiha nudging his side lightly with his muzzle. Although Kyuubi being an enormous demon and Sasuke being a teenage human the Uchiha still stumbled a bit. The boy caught himself by grabbing onto the giant snout which then lifted him off the ground only to replace him against the mat of fur that was Kyuubi's side. Sasuke blinked in surprise as his view of the others was suddenly blocked by Kyuubi's tails. For a moment he stared into one of Kyuubi's giant eyes twinkling with silent amusement at the group of ninja's need for such a den. The tails flicked back to reveal the others. Kyuubi lifted his head again prodding Sakura towards his stomach as well; the girl stumbled but giggled slightly hysterically. The others fallowed the medic, Kakashi doing so without hesitation, Shikamaru behind him carrying Ino, who had opened her eyes. Neither looked very sure of themselves but they seemed to decide it was better than sleeping outside. Karin was the last to fallow; she looked quite awkward and uneasy. Not only was she getting closer to a demon but she didn't know where she was supposed to go after that, she would have sat next to Sasuke but Sakura was their and his other side was far to close to the demons mouth. She chose to sit against his back leg trying not to look to uncomfortable.

Sakura slumped beside Sasuke against Kyuubi's front paw, uncertain of if she had ever been in a stranger situation. Sasuke was staring up at Kyuubi's giant eye which was simply looking back.

"You think Naruto's okay?" Sakura asked making the other teen turn to face her

"Yes," he turned his attention back to Kyuubi "Tsunade said one of the gates couldn't open." Sakura nodded

"Then why isn't he back?" she finally asked. Sasuke was silent for a long time

"To do this?" Sasuke had tried not to make that sound like a question. Sakura sighed and let her head fall back against the fox's warm fur and began to pet the animal unconsciously. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to his even breathing.

"You're going to stay right?" she asked slowly opening her eyes again. Sasuke turned again to look at her "And before you say anything let me warn you that anything but a yes will get you a major ass kicking from Naruto." Sasuke smirked "He will flip some major shit if you even think of leaving again." Sasuke shrugged

"If I'm allowed to I suppose I'll stay." Sakura smiled

"I was talking to Tsunade she was thinking we could say you were on some secret mission or something." Sasuke and Kyuubi snorted at the same time, which made Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha in a tight hug making Sasuke freeze "We missed you." She chuckled as Sasuke relaxed slightly, the hug wasn't needy or fan girlish, just a hug. Sakura sat back

"That's from both of us, Naruto just wont do it, he'll be to busy trying to beat your stupid ass." Sasuke smirked "So who's the red head?" she asked in an almost silent whisper

"Hm?" Sakura rolled her eyes and jabbed a thumb at Karin who was watching intently

"Who's she?" she asked wiggling her eye brows, her suggestion flew right over the boys head

"Karin." He stated simply, Sakura sighed

"But who _is_ she?"

"She's from Hawk." Sakura laughed

"I mean is she your girlfriend?" She snorted her snorts turning into a somewhat deranged cackle at the look Sasuke gave her.

"No." he said simply "And you need sleep, you sound insane." The girl calmed down and grinned elbowing her old team mate playfully.

"Oh shut up." He smirked at her and closed his eyes

"Go to sleep."

--

Tsunade stood in stunned silence, unable to actually believe her eyes. Orange fur and lots of it curled in a tight ball surrounded by a ring of scorched forest. The ANBU she had come with were all frozen in surprise as well. No one said a single word. Several bodies littered the forest floor, though none appeared to be Konoha's, none of Konoha's could be found other than the ball of orange. Tsunade began walking slowly around the creature; Naruto couldn't have killed the others could he? Half way around the creature she found its head resting on huge paws and several fluffy tails.

"Ho-hokage…" One of the ANBU breathed out, a giant red eye was instantly focused on them making everyone take a step back and a defensive stance. The demon yawned the menace of his sharp fangs offset by the ridiculous way his tongue stretched like a cats. He blinked lazily at them his nose twitching several times before he closed his eye once again.

"Kyuubi." Tsunade tried to say firmly. The demon opened his eye again, she gapped for a moment "Where are the others?" she questioned trying now to sound polite. The giant fox let out a snort before lifting his head and flicking tails back to reveal seven ninja sleeping against the massive animal's side. The demon shifted the shoulder Sasuke and Sakura were leaning against making them jerk awake. Tsunade examined the seven ninja then the Kyuubi.

"Tsunade!" Sakura stood on slightly unsteady legs. The others began to wake as the ANBU and Tsunade watched with fascination

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade asked eyeing the fox, who after the ninja had all risen stood himself.

"Nothing, we think…" Sakura said looking at the demon as he un-dug Madara's mangled body, receiving quite a few shudders from those around.

"Then why is he still like that?" Tsunade demanded as the ANBU collected the body.

"Because we needed a place to sleep last night?" Sakura answered as the fox sat back on his haunches and examined the ninja with a bored expression. As she spoke the kyuubi's chakra began to break down in a reversal of the process that had released him the night before within seconds Naruto was left wobbling unsteadily for a moment before collapsing. Sasuke caught him before he hit the ground letting the blond pass out in his arms.

"Lady Hokage…" a man in a wolf mask offered her a sheet of paper which she looked over "What happened to Zetsu, Kisame and Pain?" she asked the group

"Zetsu and Pain fled after we killed Madara. Kisame apparently left Akatsuki shortly after my brother's death." The last Uchiha said swinging Naruto up into his arms bridal style. Tsunade nodded then glanced over at Karin

"Who's the girl?" she asked as though she wasn't standing right there.

"Karin, she left Orochimaru's with me."

"She's not his girlfriend." Sakura added just to be obnoxious.

-------

November's national novel writing month, so maybe I'll finally get Calming Circles sequel out…Thanks for reading!


	3. Hanging From Branches

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Shonen ai, and I could seriously care less what you think.

I don't like busy weekends framed by busy weeks…it pisses me off…but I did finally motivate myself to finish this! I hope you all like it. It's probably full off fluff, I blame that on Twilight, it's been making me way to happy to be alive… _Anyway, _pleaseenjoy!

Hope

------

Karin watched the pink haired girl hover over Sasuke and the blond, both slightly curious and jealous of the way the girl interacted with Sasuke. She had insisted on bandaging several wounds that he claimed were fine, and although he hadn't stopped walking to allow her to do so he hadn't stopped her either.

She was now criticizing the way he was holding the blond boy in a slightly frustrated way as she hovered "Sasuke, his head," she whined "Support his head, don't just let it dangle." she sounded like a mother teaching a bachelor how to hold a baby. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes "Support his back! He's slipping!"

"He's not slipping Sakura, calm down." Sasuke said sounding only slightly annoyed

"He is, Sasuke his head!" Sasuke glared at the girl who ignored it.

"His head is fine." He didn't seem to be as angered by her nagging as he normally would if it had been someone else. "I'm completely capable of carrying him without killing him." Sakura sighed with a slight nod biting her thumb nail. They fell into a short bout of silence before the blond groaned attracting Sakura's attention immediately "He's shivering." Sasuke commented getting the girl really worked up as she leaned over the blond walking backwards now and feeling his forehead.

"He's got a fever, he needs liquid, do you have any? I'm out." The last Uchiha nodded and Sakura immediately began digging through one of the pockets on the vest the boy was wearing. He had been provided with a uniform resembling the one the silver haired man wore due to the mess his own had been in. She found the scroll immediately, producing a water bottle from it. She cradled the blonds head and held the bottle to his lips as Sasuke slowed his pace slightly while the blond drank almost the entire bottle before rolling his head to the side and pushing the bottle away weakly.

"We need to cool him down."

"He's shivering we need a blanket." The girl glared at him

"No we need to cool him down." The blond shook his head his teeth chattering

"See." Sasuke said, the girls glare only intensified.

"While you two were busy trying to kill each other I was busy becoming a medic." She snapped "Repeat after me Mindless killing machines." She pointed at the two boys. "Medic." She pointed at herself "And this medic says we need to cool him down." Sasuke shook his head but chuckled darkly as the girl began reliving the blond of his jacket. The blond didn't enjoy that.

"You're still annoying." Sasuke said with a smirk

"If I end up on another bench, I swear to god you'll end up missing vital parts of your anatomy." She retorted, Sasuke simply nodded in response. "You're a jerk."

"So I've been told." The blond in his arms managed a weak chuckle.

--

Tsunade collapsed into the chair behind her desk, pouring a glass of sake as she waited for the others to sit. The original team seven sat across from her, Naruto although unconscious again, wouldn't let go of Sasuke. The Hokage skipped the glass and took a swig from the bottle instead. She doubted anything had ever been this complicated. This was one of those government conspiracies she had thought you could only read about, and she was supposed to fix it. She flipped open Itachi's file once more, she was unsure of how many time she had read through it since demanding the counsel give her access to what they had taken from it. When she had mentioned Madara they had caved rather quickly. She rubbed her temple looking over the last bits of the reports. She sighed leaning back in her chair glancing up at team seven for a moment before looking back down.

"The council, the third, and Danzou signed a contract, Danzou signed as guardian ad litem on Sasuke's behalf with Itachi, that made both Konoha and Sasuke legally responsible for the eventual extermination of Itachi, at all costs." she paused taking another swig of sake and flipping back several pages in the file. "Meaning that in the case that Konoha was unable to provide the instruction necessary for said extermination, a third party was to be called in." she sighed.

"So what does that mean?" Sakura asked after a long silence.

"That, all legal aspects of this contract have bee fulfilled." Tsunade answered

"So then what happens now?" the girl asked apparently the only one capable of speaking

"Konoha is responsible for maintaining the status of the Uchiha name, so I create a cover. Sasuke needs to sign, stating that all aspects of the contract have been honored." The Hokage paused "You aren't eighteen yet are you?" she sighed Sasuke silently shook his head "We need another ad litem." Kakashi stepped forward taking the contract and flipping to the first page. He retreated to the back of the room without a word reading over the document. Tsunade dug through a stack of papers producing another file. "Due to Kyuubi's involvement and Minato's laws the others are bound to secrecy."

"What will happen to Karin?" Sasuke asked Tsunade shrugged

"Depends on what she wants I guess. We'll have to debrief her but after that its up to her. She has a pardon now so she can do as she pleases." Tsunades was interrupted by a frantic banging on the office door

"Where is he!" Iruka yelled through the door "Is he okay?" Tsunade sighed "Open the goddamn door!"

"Naruto will be fine." Tsunade answered half yelling at the door.

"No! Kakashi! Where is he?" All eyes flicked back to Kakashi who had looked up from the contract to look at the door.

"He's fine." Tsunade answered as the jounin approached the desk, he picked up a pen and signed the bottom of the contract.

"You fucking ass!" Iruka yelled. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the jounin who said nothing as Iruka continued to bang on the door "Open this door!"

"Your excused." The woman sighed. Kakashi nodded and turned to the door, Sasuke and Sakura fallowing curiously behind him. As soon as the door opened Kakashi was greeted with a brutal slap across the face.

"Where were you?" Iruka demanded "You said you'd tell me when you got back! They brought back body bags! And no one would say a word! And you didn't call me!" the tan man was red in the face from yelling.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi answered simply

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? I thought you were dead and all you can say is I'm sorry?" Iruka had tears in his eyes now. "You're an idiot." He mumbled his anger dissolving in half an instant; he turned and began walking away leaving Kakashi to fallow closely behind him and three bystanders to watch in confusion.

"Apparently I've missed some things." Sasuke mumbled quietly

"Apparently everyone's missed something." Sakura corrected.

--

It wasn't a wet dream, or even a sex dream really. None of it was very clear, he was with Naruto, except he couldn't remember actually seeing Naruto, he just knew it was him. They were naked, but again he had no memory of actually being naked, he just knew like you sometimes do in dreams. And they were on a bed…or against a wall? Something like that. Either way it was a nice dream. Holding Naruto in that way, being with Naruto.

The last Uchiha sighed slightly glancing from his book to the mop of blond sticking out from beneath the quilt on the couch across from him. Sasuke had believed, before the death of his brother that he wouldn't ever return to Konoha. He had allowed himself this one comfort, this one weakness. He wouldn't ever be with the blond again, so he allowed himself to think of his old team mate as more than just that. He wasn't sure if he regretted it now or not. Being with the other made him feel whole somehow, but would that change as his feelings went unreturned? The Uchiha set his book down and slouched into the cushy armchair taking in the room around him. It felt so strange being here again. He had expected it to make him uncomfortable that it might possibly be frightening, he had thought he would be haunted by memories of the dead. He had not expected the wave of relief that washed over him the moment he stepped inside, or the slight smile the familiar place put on his lips. It seemed insane, but he had missed this place even before leaving Konoha, being back here just felt right. Naruto tossed in his sleep, groaned quietly, rolled over, opened his eyes groggily, then shot straight up eyes going wide as they darted franticly around the room before they settled on Sasuke and the blond relaxed slightly though his eyes were still darting around in confusion.

"Where are we?" he asked breathlessly his blond hair stuck up in several different directions and he looked rather jumbled and confused, his clothes wrinkled and bunched.

"At my house." Sasuke answered simply keeping the smile that begged to stretch across his face from doing so. Naruto gave him a confused look obviously not understanding where that was supposed to be. "The Uchiha complex." Sasuke clarified. Naruto blinked at him rubbing his eyes.

"Why are we here?" he asked

"Tsunade wanted someone to keep an eye on you. Your apartment is too loud and someone lives in my old one." Naruto shifted, noticing how completely silent the house was the sound of their voices and the rain pouring heavily on the roof the only noise. If they were at his apartment the sound of water gushing down the pipes in the walls and the neighbors voices carrying throughout the building would have most likely drowned out the sound of the rain.

"Did things go well?" he asked glancing out the window behind him.

"Yes, there were no casualties on our side." Naruto smiled and let his head drop onto the back of the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Three twenty." Sasuke answered "You've been asleep for about forty eight hours." The blond didn't seem too surprised as he yawned widely and let his eyes close for a moment.

"Sasuke?" he asked almost hesitantly

"Hm?" Naruto said nothing but opened his eyes watching his finger trace a nonexistent pattern in the fabric of the sofa. The boy bit his lip then fell back to lie across the cushions, he pulled the blanket up to his chin then rolled onto his side avoiding Sasuke's gaze by staring at the carpet.

"You're staying right?" Sasuke almost smiled

"Yes." The blond nodded meeting his gaze now

"Good, I didn't want to have to kick your ass."

----


End file.
